


Ничего необычного

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, почему Вернон Дурсль был против волшебства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего необычного

Злосчастные письма вылетали отовсюду: из окошка для писем, из открытой форточки и даже из дымохода. Их было много, сотни, тысячи писем, и на каждом было написано крупными зелёными буквами одно и то же: 

«Мистеру Гарри Поттеру  
Чулан под лестницей  
Прайвет Драйв, дом 4  
Литтл-Уингинг  
Графство Сюррей»

За последние несколько дней Вернон Дурсль выучил этот текст, выучил сургучную печать, стоящую на обороте, мог отличить её пальцами на ощупь. Ещё он выучил текст внутри, список учебников и вещей, но об этом никому не говорил, даже своей жене. У него в глазах рябило, рябило от зелёного цвета и пергаментной, мягкой на ощупь бумаги. В голове взрывались фейерверком мысли, одна хуже другой, порой ему просто хотелось задушить или поколотить мальчишку, лишь бы эти письма перестали приходить.

Тогда-то он и решил уехать из города куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы никто не нашёл ни его семью, ни Гарри Поттера. И он видел в этом чуть ли не героический поступок, потому что спасал племянника от собственных тяжёлых кулаков. Истинную же причину было легче держать в себе, не рассказывая о ней никому, не признаваясь даже себе самому, потому что привык молчать об этом, потому что даже жена не знала всей правды. Потому что ему было, за что ненавидеть весь волшебный мир и Гарри Поттера в частности.

Не честно, когда кому-то достаётся всё, а кому-то абсолютно ничего.

***

Вернона Дурсля воспитывал отец. Это был солидный, тучный мужчина. Он старался сделать из сына подобие себя самого: сильного, принципиального человека, который сможет обеспечить будущую семью и сделать что-то для британского общества. Его отцу хотелось, чтобы Вернон попал в Парламент, стал членом Палаты Общин, расхаживал в смокинге и котелке по Вестминстерскому Дворцу, постукивая тростью по старинным стенам, когда никто не видел. Его отец хотел, чтобы Вернон женился на достойной женщине, как минимум дочери графа, как максимум – самой Королеве, почему бы не помечтать. Вернон рос амбициозным и принципиальным, знающим, что ему в этой жизни можно очень многое. И отца своего он любил.

Свою мать Вернон почти не помнил, она бросила семью ещё, когда он был ребёнком. Он запомнил её как хрупкую молодую женщину, постоянно читающую книги. И ещё он никогда не понимал, почему его родители были вместе. Двух настолько разных людей не было, наверное, во всей Британии. Мать редко готовила, только по праздникам, и то такие изысканные блюда, что Вернон не понимал, откуда она берёт ингредиенты для них. По большей части мать всегда сидела в своей комнате, вчитываясь в огромные манускрипты, исписанные непонятными буквами. Со своими детьми она почти не общалась, никогда они с Мардж не чувствовали её любви и ласки, только тревожные взгляды, которые мать кидала на них исподлобья. Наверное, именно поэтому они очень удивились, когда мать начала не просто с ними общаться, а проводить в их обществе всё своё свободное время.

Иногда она садилась в саду, раскрывала книгу сказок, подзывала детей и читала им до самого вечера. А Вернон не мог оторваться от прекрасного зрелища, когда ветер раскидывал волосы матери по плечам и трепал пушистые кисточки на её длинном платье.

Когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать лет, отец решил отправить его в частную школу, чтобы Вернон получил достойное образование и занял не менее достойное место в обществе. Однажды утром – это был конец мая, и Вернону тогда только что исполнилось одиннадцать – с почтой принесли большой конверт из частной школы «Вонингс», в котором лежали документы, на которых нужно было поставить несколько подписей родителям Вернона. Мардж, которая была на год старше брата и уже училась в закрытой школе для девочек, с высокомерием смотрела на то, как отец разворачивает белоснежный пузатый конверт, и била брата ногами под столом. Именно в это время мать Вернона улыбнулась грустной улыбкой и положила ладонь на руки отца.

– Давай ещё немного подождём, – сказала она и продолжила завтракать.

Отец побагровел и резко ответил:

– Нечего ждать! Он пойдёт в «Вонингс»!

Но на документы нужно было поставить не только подпись отца, но и подпись матери, поэтому весь следующий месяц Вернон выслушивал издевательства своей сестры и не спал ночами, пытаясь понять поступок родителей.

А потом наступило лето, и тревожные взгляды матери он стал ощущать на себе намного чаще, чем раньше. 

С приходом лета у него вообще началась несладкая жизнь: его постоянно преследовали неудачи.

Например, однажды на него во дворе напала огромная собака. Вернон стоял около забора, только что проводив за ворота друга, когда она подошла сзади, стала напротив него и зарычала. У собаки были огромные клыки, с которых на земли капала желтоватая слюна. Тяжело сглотнув, Вернон прижался спиной к изгороди и замер. Он понимал, что ему нужно как-то выбраться за ограду или пройти в дом, но оба варианта были неосуществимы: открыть калитку он не успеет, а на проходе в дом стоит эта огромная псина. 

Он помнит до сих пор своё состояние, наверное, потому, что тогда он испытывал самый большой ужас в своей жизни, помнит своё желание сделать хоть что-то, чуть оцепенелое от накатившего страха. Он помнит каждый взгляд, который собака кинула на него, помнит Мардж, которая выглядывала из окна и смеялась. А ещё помнит мать, которая стояла на ступеньках дома, сложив руки на груди.

– И почему же ты ничего не делаешь? – спросила она.

– Но я ничего не могу сделать, – попытался оправдаться он. К страху примешалось чувство неправильности происходящего, как будто Вернон оказался в комедийном сериале.

– Ты ошибаешься. Если захочешь, ты сможешь многое, – осадила его мать. – Вот только ты не хочешь.

С этими словами она зашла в дом. Вернон простоял под взглядом собаки ещё час или два, вслушиваясь в её монотонный рык. В определённый момент его с головой начало захлёстывать отчаянье, он начал понимать, что собака почему-то может стоять над ним очень долго, не давая сдвинуться с места. Ему нужно было что-то придумать, как-то выбраться. Вот только он понятия не имел, как. А потом вышла мать и, сказав что-то себе под нос на непонятном языке, взмахнула тонким прутиком и зашла в дом. Собака повалилась на землю и заскулила. Вернон зло пнул её в живот и убежал к себе в комнату. Он почему-то плакал почти всю ночь.

Однажды утром она разбудила его поцелуем в висок, что было ей совершенно не свойственно. Ничего не говоря, она поманила его за собой к двери и привела в сад. Даже заспанный, Вернон мог понять, как красиво в саду на рассвете: роса на листьях розовых кустов и голубое небо, в которое хочется окунуться с головой, как в летнее море. Мать стояла за домом, куда не выходили окна спален, и держала в руке тот самый тонкий длинный прутик, чуть водя им из стороны в сторону.

– Вернон, – начала она, когда мальчик подошёл к ней поближе. – Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Это последний шанс, последняя попытка.

А потом – Вернон не понял точно, когда это началось – его закружил сильный вихрь ветра. Он всё кружил и кружил его, и Вернон то и дело натыкался на ветки деревьев и смородиновые кусты, окружавшие поляну. Он попытался закричать, но не мог этого сделать, просто открывал и закрывал рот бесчисленное количество раз. Пытаясь зацепится руками за ветви, он сдирал кожу с рук, кровь капала вниз, к земле, но он не видел этого.  
Через некоторое время его закинуло на верхушку сосны, он вцепился в неё руками и дрожал от страха, а мать стояла внизу и размахивала прутиком.

– Сопротивляйся! – услышал он снизу её голос.

Но он не мог. И тогда, когда падал с сосны, и тогда, когда его снова закружил вихрь и поднял над домом, усадив на заляпанную голубиным помётом крышу, и даже тогда, когда он вдруг оказался в пруду в другой части сада. Он хотел, но не мог.

И тогда мать опустила руки, помогла ему выбраться из пруда, взмахнула прутиком, и Вернон в одно мгновение высох. Потом она взмахнула ещё раз, и все раны и царапины затянулись как по волшебству. И он бы, конечно же, удивился, но злость вскипала в нём неравномерными толчками, окутывая всё перед глазами красноватой пеленой.

– Мерлин, и этот тоже сквиб… – шептала себе по нос мать. – Что же дальше, как же дальше мне…

А потом, оставив сына стоять в саду, она ушла в дом. Она подписала бумаги сына на поступление в школу, написала мужу письмо с просьбой не искать её, собрала какие-то вещи, сложила их в небольшой чемодан и вышла из дома через чёрный ход. Взмахнула опять появившейся в руке палочкой и исчезла…

Никто из семьи Дурслей особо не опечалился.

И как-то раз на чердаке, когда Вернон прятался там от злой Мардж, он нашёл один из тех фолиантов, которые читала мать. Этот был написан на понятном ему языке, и мальчик ещё долгое время сидел наверху, вчитываясь в вязь написанных от руки выцветших букв. Он читал о волшебстве, волшебных палочках и чудесах, о зельях, которые могут подарить тебе счастье и удачу и заставить замолчать навек твоих врагов, о ведьмах и волшебниках. Вернон приходил на чердак ещё несколько дней подряд. Читал и старался понять, что мать хотела от него. И ещё очень хотел найти слово, которое она сказала в его сторону, то самое непонятное «сквиб». И нашёл.

«Сквиб – недоволшебник, полу-маггл, человек чаще всего с нечистой кровью, который не может пробудить спящие внутри него волшебные силы. Сквибы не опасны, живут с магглами, потому что изгнаны из волшебного мира (за редким исключением). Самые известные сквибы – Аттикус Прингл (связь матери-колдуньи с магглом), Виндзор Уквель (предположительно связь матери-волшебницы с неизвестным магглом). Мы настоятельно рекомендуем волшебникам не вступать в связь с магглами и не рожать от них детей. Тем самым вы разрушаете наш мир, лишая его магии».  
На следующей странице был вложен конверт, жёлтый и приятный на ощупь. На нём зелёными буквами был выведен адрес их дома и имя матери, а с обратной стороны стояла большая сургучная печать с красивым оттиском. Внутри лежало письмо, где сообщалось, что Марджори и Вернон Дурсль – сквибы с сильно выраженным маггловским геном отца и не имеют права учиться в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

Вернон вложил конверт в книгу, закрыл её и больше никогда не открывал. И тогда он чётко решил, что если ему не дано стать волшебником, то человеком он станет достойным. Стараясь забыть весь этот инцидент, он вынес лишь одно: стойкую нелюбовь ко всему необычному и экстравагантному.

Когда он женился на Петуньи, он уже почти забыл обо всём. У него была фирма по изготовлению и продаже дрелей (что может быть приземлённее), добротный дом в пригороде и мечта вырастить похожего на себя самого сына. Петунья была обычной женщиной, без намёков на что-то экстраординарное, именно такая жена ему и нужна была.

И когда на пороге появился закутанный в пеленки младенец, а в письме сообщалось, что он – волшебник, Вернон стиснул кулаки и зло посмотрел на жену. Жена была также не рада свалившемуся на её голову племяннику, и всю злость пришлось перевести на маленького мальчика. И Вернон поставил перед собой цель: не допустить, чтобы этот ребёнок стал полноценным волшебником. Слова, засевшие глубоко в подсознании, всплывали наружу, прокрадывались в мысли и наполняли их горечью. «Недоволшебник…полу-маггл…нечистая кровь». 

«Искоренить!» – думал Вернон, укладываясь в кровать. «Не допустить!» – твердил он, проваливаясь в сон. «Почему он, а не я?» – мелькало у него в голове, но этого он уже не замечал…


End file.
